Mi experiencia en Freddy's Fasbear
by Minato Yagami 17
Summary: Soy uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de la dichosa pizzería, y voy a narrarles mi experiencia, desde que conseguí el trabajo hasta cuando renuncie, y sabrán algunas cosas que no creeran que sean ciertas.


**Nota: Five nights at Freddy es propiedad de scot cawtton la trama me pertenece.**

 **Capitulo 1: El inicio de todo.**

Veamos, ¿Por donde empiezo? Asi, hoy se supone seria otro dia de trabajo en mi puesto, guardia de seguridad. Creo que saben de que hablo.

En fin tengo 7 meses trabajando en Freddy fasbear pizza, si ese lugar que asustaría a cualquiera, pero a mi no.

¿?: Se que estas ahí.

Si, esos muñecos me están asechando, se como protejerme de esos monstruos, pero hoy es diferente.

Hace 7 meses.

Como decía, hace tiempo, era la primera vez qué me convertiria en un hombre mayor, haria lo que sea para que mis padres me dejaran ya actuar por mi mismo, asi que decidieron, que consiguiera empleo.

Creo que con todo esto no me eh presentado, no puedo decirles mi nombre, es muy complejo, pero puedo decirles que las primeras sílabas componen el nombre de Minato.

En fin, asi todos me conocen, pero continuemos.

Minato: Mama, ¿Es encerio?.

Madre: ¿Tienes otra mejor idea? dímelo.

Minato: (resignado) Ya que.

Y asi empieza lo que se supone, me atormentaría el resto de mi vida, si regresamos a la primera parte de esto.

Ahora...

Minato: Ya se que estas ahí, ¿Que quieres?- pregunto demasiado pronto, lo único que veo es a foxy lanzarse por el pasillo, que interés tengo en alumbrarlo, mi batería no la eh cambiado, lo cual no sirve, asi que espero lo peor.

Foxy: Feliz cumpleaños.

Si eso era, a no espera, falta mas.

Old y toy Freddy: Estas son las mañanitas...

Se preguntaran porque no me atacan, solo dejenme decirles que que no siempre fue asi, creo que aquí empiezo.

De regreso 7 meses antes...

Después de desayunar salí como entrenador pokemon en busca de la aventura mas grande de la vida, solo que yo no tenia 10 años, sino 17, y aparte esto no es pokemon.

Creo que me salí del tema, continuemos, estuve buscando en todos lados, desde establecimientos de comida rápida, hasta puestos ambulantes, incluso en puestos de discos pirata y como narcotraficante, pero aun asi nada.

Estaba acabado, era mas de medio dia, ya había recorrido media ciudad, y para colmo, tenia hambre, que difícil era esto, decidi caminar unas cuadras del parque donde me detuve a descansar, creo que ese señor si no me dio trabajo me dara al menos un taco, a no esperen, solo tengo 20 pesos y los tacos cuestan 30, que tontería ¿Verdad?.

En fin, dare una ultima vuelta antes de darme por vencido, me pase de largo aquella taqueria ambulante, que pena, de solo pasar ese olor a chuleta pareciese que me dio una gran bofetada, creo que se me antojo un taco ahora.

Volviendo al tema, camine digamos 2 cuadras del parque, hasta que una puerta se abrió y literalmente me dio un golpe en la cara.

No supe exactamente que paso, solo unos sujetos subieron un costal a un auto negro y salieron como almas que se las lleva el diablo.

A mi no me importó, cuando me levante del suelo, observe mejor el establecimiento

Freddy fasbear pizza.

No supe en ese momento si era casualidad o destino, o el hambre, si definitivamente fue el hambre lo que me hizo entrar ahí, me fije por todos lados, el lugar estaba vacío,había un empleado limpiando las mesas, mientras que donde se supone atienden los clientes otro empleado "meditaba" en la misma, si alguien los viera, dirían que se trata de bob esponja y calamardo, pues uno era entusiasta y otro no falta decirlo.

Logre poner la vista en un sujeto con traje, caminaba de un lado a otro y se veía preocupado, a mi me valió cominó el porque, no era problema mio, camine hasta la barra y toque la campaniña, solo un toque basto para que "calamardo" se despertará.

Empleado 1: (adormilado) bienvenido a Freddy fasbear pizza, ¿En que puedo ayudarte?.

Minato: Vengo a hablar con el jefe de este lugar ¿Me podrías decir como puedo hablar con el?

Mientras caminaba a la barra note los precios, me enfoque en uno el cual era el precio de una sola rebanada de pizza de cualquier sabor, 25 pesos, ni que esto fuera McDonald's, si no podría comer algo, al menos intentaría obtener trabajo en este lugar.

No me había fijado que aquel sujeto de traje se acercó a mi, para cuando lo hice se me quedo viendo fijamente...

¿?: Oí que quieres hablar conmigo, ¿No es asi?.

Si, ya sabemos que ese es el jefe, yo no lo sabia, ¿Que debo hacer?, veamos, tengo mi solicitud hecha, estoy...mas o menos presentable (digo, después de estar medio dia caminando como loco, es obvio que me desarregle), en fin.

Me gustaría contarles mas, pero ahora...

Old y toy Freddy: Que linda esta la mañana, en que vengo a saludarte...

Será una larga noche, creo será después del trabajo...

Aun hay mas de esto.

* * *

 **Que opinan ¿Chafa?, en fin, si les gusto pueden comentar, si hay algo que no entendieron, haganmelo saber, nos vemos a la próxima.**


End file.
